Hello Love
by Little Ninja of Death
Summary: Caroline's life is filled with loneliness and heartbreak. She feels a void that so far, nothing can fill. Until she hears something familiar, a voice, that caused her sadness, but also, love. Would hearing the voice, and seeing him change her life? Would she fall in love once again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction. I have read a few after I saw a social media post about one on the Sprouse twins. I was curious about them but didn't want to seem weird for feeling that way, so I never read any of them. But I started reading some and they're pretty good so I thought why not.**

 **So I should probably start writing soon because otherwise, my introduction will be way too long.**

 **So just to make sure you know I'm doing a Vampire Diaries Fan Fic, it's about Klaus and Caroline because I love them so much. I also want you to know that I am not writing from a specific point, but it is after the finale. All you need to know is Klaus is in the story, Caroline is a vampire, and everyone has moved away. Stefan is still alive (weirdly but whatever).**

 **I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. (I saw that written so whatever)**

 _ **Caroline**_

It was the beginning of a normal day. I sat at the foot of my bed like I usually did, and stared at myself in the mirror. Some mornings the Caroline that looked back at me didn't bother me. But today, the girl looking back at me had a look, a look of loneliness.

It has been hard. I hate that I don't see any of my old friends anymore. And I hate even more that things with Stefan didn't work out. I haven't seen him since we separated two years ago. Alaric took the kids somewhere in Canada to keep them safe, Elena and Damon moved away and haven't spoken to anyone since he took the cure, Bonnie hasn't talked to anyone since Enzo died, and Matt just isolated himself. No one knows why, but he did.

Since everyone in Mystic Falls moved away, I moved away as well. I travelled the world, and once I found a favourite place, I moved there… to Paris. I explored every inch of The Louvre and The Notre-Dame, but none of it, none of it's enough to… satisfy me. There is a hole that the beauty of Paris and the life I created for myself can't fill. So I try to occupy myself, but nothing seems to fill the void.

That night as I walked down the street to my favourite diner, Epicure, there was an odd feeling. But this feeling wasn't new… I've felt it before. There was something inside Epicure, that I've experienced in Mystic Falls before everything went to shit.

"Hello, love." someone whispered to me. I knew that voice. I couldn't put my finger on who it was, so I looked around. No one was near me, the diner was empty.

But there was a man. He stood across the street, wearing all black, and staring at me. Even though my senses are heightened, I couldn't tell who was staring at me. I started to walk toward the man when there was a crash in the corner of Epicure. I briefly looked, but there was nothing wrong. I looked back across the street, and the man in black was gone.

"So you finally travelled, pity. I had hoped to show you the world." right in that moment, I knew who was whispering to me. A man who was not only cruel but knew exactly how to get under someone's skin, in the best and worst ways. It was Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter, please enjoy. If you have anything to say about my story, even to say that it's horrible, please review at the bottom. Thanks, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"I've missed you love," he said with his half smile across his face, and light in his beautiful blue-green eyes.

Oh no. I need to push aside these growing feelings before they get out of hand again, I can't fall for him. I won't.

He stood there waiting for me to say something, but I didn't. "I'm glad you travelled, I just wish you would have waited for me," he said staring at his toes while they went up and down, indicating he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I said now staring at my feet as well.

"I don't know," he said still looking down at his feet, his eyes slowly moving toward mine, which was tapping as well.

"Neither do I," I said smiling while my eyes moved to his feet.

After that, we both just stood there, doing nothing. Until his eyes began to move from my feet to my knees, and my eyes did the same.

It took only moments for our eyes to finally meet, and when they did, we both stood there, looking, staring, into each other's eyes. I tried to snap myself out of the trance he put me in, but there was something that was unexplainable about something about him. I had no idea what the something was, but I couldn't explore it further.

"Look, I don't know why you're here Klaus... but if you're going to stay, I will be your friend... but nothing more," I said to him releasing my eyes from his gaze.

"Ok, Caroline," he said trying to hide his disappointment, badly.

After our first meeting we spent a lot of time together, and to be honest, it was really nice. He has changed a lot since the last time I saw him. I think he's finally pushed away parts of the evil inside him. It was like, parts of his evil had just... faded away.

 _ **Klaus**_

Caroline and I have been spending time together lately. It's been nice, I've missed the sassy girl I fell for in Mystic Falls. She doesn't know it now, or maybe she does, but she's probably somewhat confused about her feelings... or at least I hope she is. Because if she is, or isn't, I will help her figure them out. Because I know, that I can make her fall for me again.

After spending some time thinking about Caroline, he sat in his hotel room at the foot of his bed, thinking about her once more, mainly about what he was planning on doing with her today. He thought about many things, but none of them was good enough for her, at least he didn't think they were.

"Alright, let's try to make her fall for me," he said to himself while he put on his coat. Then he walked out the door, with hope in his eyes and mind.

He wanted to impress her and make her fall for him. More than anything, and he would try his hardest to do so, no matter what the cost.

 _ **Caroline**_

Things with Klaus have been good lately. We've become very close, and I haven't been tempted to do anything, with him. I don't think he has either, we're just friends. Before he would have flirted, or tried at least to make some sort of move on me... but he hasn't. And to be honest, I think this time with him, is helping me move past my feelings. No matter how odd that sounds.

"Hey, Klaus," I said as he stood up and waved me over to our favourite table at Epicure.

"Hello, love," he said subtly smiling, trying to hide it, but I noticed.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" I said with very little humour in my voice.

"Because, love," he said smiling trying to annoy me. "I call everybody love, don't take it personally." he finished with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Ok, so how has your day been," I said flatly.

"Fine, why do you sound so pissed love?" he said, his smile slowly fading.

"I had a very long, horrible day," I replied moving my head in between my elbows which were resting on the table.

"I'm sorry love," he said putting his head on the table so his eyes were level with mine.

I raised my eyes to look at his, we both began to smile simultaneously. It was nice to know that no matter how shitty my days/life was or became, I had him... and he always made my life better.

 _ **Klaus**_

She was smiling at me, and I was smiling at her. And in that moment, I knew she felt something for me... and that was the best thing I could ask for.


	3. Sorry

**Hi everyone. I'm Little Ninja of Death. I'm the writer of "Hello Love". So I called this chapter/document "Sorry" because I haven't written for a long time. I have been super busy with family, Christmas, homework, etc. Anyway, I'm currently writing a chapter that hardcore shippers will love/hate (hopefully). I am in grade 9 so getting chapters out frequently may be difficult, but I will try my best. I am planning on continuing this story, and when the end eventually comes I'll probably tell you ahead of time. So, sorry again for making you wait so long, but please keep reading.**

 ** _-Little Ninja of Death_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, if you read the update I said I'm publishing a new chapter that hardcore shippers will love/hate. Well, it turns out that the /hate part didn't happen (this chapter). But don't be super excited because there is a good chance it might possibly happen. So anyway, enjoy! Comments good or bad are encouraged, thanks!**

 _ **Klaus**_

After dinner, we went over to my place. I could tell Caroline was still feeling like crap, so I brought her to my apartment for some R&R. She also somehow managed to get a buzz even though Vampires have a super high tolerance, so I wouldn't let her drive.

She walked through the door, almost investigating... she's never seen my apartment before. It was hard to tell what she thought, she surprisingly had an amazing poker face. I followed her as she walked through both hallways, all three bedrooms, the extremely small kitchen, and the two bathrooms.

Once she'd finished exploring she stood straight up at the end of the second hallway, her face showing no trace of emotion or disapproval, but even though we were "just friends", no one's opinion was more important to me than her's.

She was taking a long time to tell me, so I slowly started walking toward her. And as I kept walking, she began to subtly walk backwards to the end of hallway... hoping I wouldn't notice. But I did. Her cheeks became red as I walked closer, and as she walked backwards, but eventually she hit the wall, and couldn't go back any further. But I continued to walk toward her, and as I got closer, her cheeks became redder, then her entire face was red. She had her entire body pressed up against the wall once mine was two inches away from her's. I put my hands on the wall beside her, trapping her. She looked up slowly into my eyes, and I looked down toward her's.

"So, love..." I whispered still two inches away, slowly moving closer.

"What do you think?" I whispered, now almost an inch away from her.

"It-" she cut herself off, still staring at me.

She didn't speak again after that.

I wanted, more than anything, to lean in, and kiss the beautiful girl who I had never gotten over. I don't know what to do.

 _ **Caroline**_

He was standing so close, I could feel his breath on my face... and I wanted so badly to kiss his luscious lips. I couldn't think of anything to do... or anything at all. All I could do was stare into his eyes, and stand there. I looked all over his face for some indication of what he was going to do, but he gave me nothing. There was no expression on his face, there was nothing... he was just staring at me like I was staring at him. I know that we are just friends... but if he kissed me, I would give myself to him.

 _ **Klaus**_

She hasn't pushed me away... yet. I want to lean in, so badly.

After thinking for a few moments, he slowly began to lean in, and she began to lift her chin just as slowly. And when their lips finally met, it was indescribable.

I stood there kissing her, and she stood there kissing me. A small grin appeared on my face, and a smile appeared on hers. I put my arms around her waist, resting my hand on the small of her back, pulling her body closer to mine. Soon after, our bodies were pressed up against each other, my one hand still on her back, while my other hand held her's.

She separated her lips from mine, opened her eyes, and looked at me. Her face was straight again, I started to worry she would push me away. But then she smiled. So I smiled back. When I did this, I watched her eyes light up, and mine did the same.

After smiling at each other for awhile, she grabbed my hands and started to walk with me towards my room. Once we made it to the doorway, she stopped. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Are you sure love?" I asked her sincerely.

She looked at me with happiness on her face. I don't think she thought I would ask.

After a quick second, she slowly nodded her head and smiled. She took back my hands and began to bring me through my bedroom door.

She sat me down at the foot of my bed, put her fingers through my hair, and kissed me slowly and passionately. And I did the same. I moved my lips down to her neck and kissed her just as passionately as I had before. We went back and forth between the two, and we did this for about two minutes. But she started to put less effort into kissing me, and then eventually she just stopped.

"Are you ok love? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her genuinely concerned.

"No, you didn't do anything, I just-" she said upset.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, love," I said trying to make her feel somewhat better.

"Thank you," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "Can you do something for me?" she asked looking at her feet, which were tapping up and down slowly.

"Of course love, whatever you need," I said grabbing her hands to comfort her.

"Hold me," she said trying to hold back tears... trying to be strong.

"Anything for you, love."


	5. Update

Hey my amazing readers/fan/people anyway, I'm updating for you. I sort of figured out what I'm going to do, so fingers crossed that it is actually good. I'm working on it right now so I'm hoping that I can get it out before February 5th because I'm trying to make the chapters longer.

I also just created an Instagram account that will update you when I can't write a chapter, tell you about upcoming chapters, contest type things, etc. Anyway, the username is littleninjaofdeath_ so please follow it, or at least view it if you want to be kept up to date:)

The last thing I wanted to say is I'M UP TO 2,500+ VIEWS! When I saw the number I got so excited. Thank you so much! Whenever I see the numbers go up it makes my day so please keep reading.

Anyway, this concludes my update, thanks for the 2,500+ reads!


	6. I'm Back!

Hey guys. You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating since January. I think I just needed a break from FanFiction to really focus on school, and now that I've had that time I'm hoping that I will be able to give you the Klaroline story that you all deserve. If not, then I'll at least give you a kick-ass ending. I don't know when I'll be releasing said ending or chapter, but since it's summer vacation I think I could have something out pretty soon. Anyway, I hope that I can give you the story you all deserve.

Sincerely, Little Ninja of Death


	7. Chapter 4

**Well people, the moment has finally arrived! After waiting for such a long time, here it is. Chapter 4. I know that it's ridiculously short, and please don't hate me for that. But, my loyal Hello Love fans, I have an idea which hopefully I will successfully be able to write. But until my idea goes from my head to my hands to the computer, here is chapter 4.**

 **P.S. I felt like this was a good place to end the chapter as well. Also, I love your feedback even if it's negative, so please comment.**

 _ **Klaus**_

I woke up with the sun shining through my bedroom window, and Caroline in my arms. She was snuggled up against my left shoulder sound asleep. Just her sleeping there... in my arms, I knew that even if things didn't work out, I would always have this moment.

 _ **Caroline**_

I've been awake for at least twenty minutes thinking about different things. The first being Klaus. I've been feeling so lonely, and Klaus has been partially filling the void on a friendship level. But I have fallen for him before, and it didn't end well. I know that I can't feel this way. I can't ruin the only good thing I have going on right now. But what if I could make it better? What if I could truly fall in love? What if the void that I have been feeling for so long... could be filled completely?

I didn't want to think anymore. So I nuzzled my head into his shoulder and warmed myself in his embrace. For a vampire, he was surprisingly warm.


	8. Chapter 5

**Hello, my amazing readers. I know that I've been a terrible author, so I decided to write you guys another chapter. And this one... I'm pretty proud of it, to be honest. I know it's short (again), but I liked it so... I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Klaus**_

I wanted to lay in bed with her forever, but I knew she had to get to Epicure for her job interview.

"Caroline, wake up love," I whispered in her ear.

 _ **Caroline**_

"Caroline, wake up love," he whispered to me. I could feel his breath gently move across my neck, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Mmmm, good morning," I said sounding drowsy with my eyes partially closed, so it looked like I didn't just spend over twenty minutes thinking about my future relationship with him.

"You have to get ready for your interview," he said while subtly moving closer to snuggle up next to me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, no longer trying to be subtle. For some reason, the idea of him doing this didn't frighten me at all, I welcomed the idea. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, and I realized something. I only ever wanted to look into his eyes from this day forward, because I now realize that deep down, I never got over him, and I don't think I ever will.

 **I am so sorry. I just realized that these past two chapters are the shortest I've ever done and I hate that. I would get so into a story and then the writer would finally update and it was ridiculously short. I feel really bad. I'm going to start another chapter right now because I have all these ideas, and I'm on a roll! I mean two chapters in one night? (Not to toot my own horn). I'm sorry I'm just really excited. The point I'm trying to make by writing this long outro is my next chapter will be longer. ALSO, 4000 VIEWS! For everyone who has continued to read for this long, thank you so much. You have no idea how happy this makes me. Anyway, I hope to have the chapter finished soon.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Well, my lovely readers, here is my latest chapter! I just thought that you all have been so amazing sticking around all this time, and you have no idea how much it means to me. I know that this isn't the longest chapter I've ever done, but I do feel that it may be the make or break point for this story. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. I knew what I wanted to do, but I don't think I nailed the writing aspect of it. I'm going to write again soon, I just have somethings I need to do if I really want this story to... flow? Be good? I don't know. I just need a little bit of time to rest my brain, but I also won't have access to a computer for over a week. So I apologize for that. And don't worry, this break won't be five or six months like the last one was. Please comment below or wherever people comment (I don't actually know), and enjoy the chapter!**

 _-Little Ninja of Death_

 _ **Caroline**_

We were still staring at each other. I never wanted to leave his side, but I knew I had to get ready for my interview.

"Come on, love. You need to get up," he said while running his fingers through my hair.

"You know..." I said seductively while running my fingers through his hair and looking down at the silk sheets beneath us. "I don't have to get up..." I finished before looking back up at him, awaiting his response. He looked at me confused. This was so out of character for me, but I couldn't think of anything more important than this moment, and I wasn't about to let a job interview jeopardize it.

"Caroline... you have no idea how long I've been wanting you here with me. But, I know this interview is important to you... and I can't let you risk not getting your job solely because you want to stay in bed with me," he said truthfully, finishing his sentence with his smirk that gets under my skin in the best possible ways. I was disappointed, but he was right.

After getting dressed Klaus gave me a ride home. I got changed, drove to Epicure, and was twenty minutes early. So I ordered myself a coffee and sat down. I was about to play Goat Evolution on my phone when I realized that I left my phone at Klaus' house. So I decided to just sit there, drinking my coffee, and staring off into space. The time surprisingly went by pretty quickly, because before I knew it Diana, the owner of Epicure, was calling me in.

The interview was over rather shortly and it mainly consisted of basic interview questions about my qualifications and what not.

"Hey Diana, just out of curiosity, did anyone else apply?" I asked, hoping that no one else did.

"There was one other person, he seemed like a nice guy," she told me before walking away to help a customer.

"I know that I was just interviewed, but when will I know if I got the job?" I asked her concerned.

"Oh, did I not tell you? You and that other boy both got jobs, you can start tomorrow if you want, that's when he's starting," she replied. I was ecstatic.

"Ok!" I told her trying and failing to hide my excitement.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she said to me while resting her hand on my shoulder. I think she was trying to calm me down. I walked toward the door, waved goodbye, then ran as fast as I possibly could, without revealing I'm a vampire, to my car so I could go home and call Klaus (I have a landline).

When I got home I called Klaus right away. After telling him about my job, we talked for hours. I curled up in bed and fell asleep with the phone in my hand.

The next morning I got up, had some breakfast, got ready, and ran out the door.

"Caroline, you're an hour early," Diana told me when I ran through the door.

"You didn't tell me when to come in," I said apologetically.

"It's fine honey. The other guy got here early too, so no worries," she said trying to make me feel better. It did.

"Oh, here he is now," she told me as a tall, muscular guy walked out of the freezer. Oh no. Why did it have to be him?

"Caroline?"

 **Any guesses as to who the mysterious man is? Don't worry, I'll update soon. I know exactly what I'm going to do...**


	10. Please read this

**This is** **very important so please read this.**

Hello, my amazing readers! I really wanted to write a chapter for you, but when I tried to write... garbage. Absolute garbage. I'm stuck. I know what I want to do, but when I try to write it down it comes out terribly. You have all been amazing and you have no idea how badly I want to give you an amazing chapter, but I think that it would be best if I took some time to really figure myself out.

I haven't been doing very good lately. I've been kind of sad (maybe depressed), and sometimes I just want to curl up in a ball and cry. It's not like that all the time, but deep down I always feel it. And then it hits me. Hard. And it really sucks.

I don't want to give excuses as to why I've been such a terrible writer. That's not fair. It's my fault. I know that. I just think that it wouldn't be worth it to post a chapter or two if I know I can do better.

I want my story to bring you all joy, and hope, and all that good stuff. And I know that if I'm not feeling the good stuff it's going to be hard to make you feel it.

I hope it's ok I'm taking this break. I've already taken way too many, but I'm hoping that this one will get me through the rough patch.

Now here is the most important part of this upload(?). Even though I am taking this break, I'm still here. I know that depression (which I don't know that I have) and mental illness is a tough topic. But I am here hoping that if any of you need someone to talk to, someone to rant to, or someone to listen to you that you will come to me. I have notifications go to my phone so even if I'm not at my computer, I'm always here. And apparently, I'm a good counsellor type person. I know asking you to come to me is a bit weird, so you don't have to. But if for some reason you think to yourself, "I really need to talk to someone," or, "I'm feeling really bad about myself," I am here. I will be that person if you'd like me to.

I want everyone to live their life full of love and happiness, and if I can somehow contribute to that by writing this story, or talking to you guys, then I want to do that. So if you need to talk you can message me directly, talk to me in the comments. Whichever way you prefer is fine by me. If I'm overstepping, I genuinely apologize.

To conclude whatever this is, I want to let you all know that you are appreciated. You all have value. You all have worth. And if you're going through something, you're not alone. I appreciate every single person who reads my story, and when I see the views go up from 100 to 500 to 5000? I can't even tell you how much your guys' support means to me. So if you take anything from this, let it be that I'm always here.

 _Sincerely, Little Ninja of Death_


End file.
